I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you
by WindowsDown22
Summary: One: I'm biting my tongue. Two: He's kissing on you. Three: Oh, why can't you see. Three-shot. Kogan. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was listening to the song, I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you, and this came to mind. There aren't actually going to be any of the lyrics in the song, but the song lyrics are what the story is based on. Okay, onward. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<p>

Chapter 1:

I'm biting my tongue

Kendall's P.O.V

I was so nervous. My arms were locked by my sides, my hands clenching and unclenching. My heart was racing at a hundred miles per minute, and I was sweating profusely. I sat in the cafeteria, at a table alongside James and Carlos. Logan was due to arrive a little later because; his last class was on the other side of the school. I began to bite my nails, a habit I had when my nerves were settling in. I just couldn't believe how my body was reacting to my decision, to tell my best friend that I was in love with him.

I had been best friends with Logan Mitchell since birth. Our mothers had been pregnancies buddies, and Logan and I had been born just two weeks apart. We had grown up together, and had always been there for one another. He had been there when my dad had walked out on my family, and I had been there when his little brother had died in a hit and run. We were inseparable, and when James and Carlos had joined our group, the four of us became more than friends. We had a bond that was unbreakable. It had always remained the same though. Logan and I were closer to each other, than James and Carlos. It was the same when it came to James' and Carlos' relationship.

I don't know exactly when it was that I had fallen for Logan. I just remember being extremely jealous, when Logan had gotten his first girlfriend. We were fourteen, and I was just coming to terms with my sexuality. I was realising that I seemed to find guys more attractive than girls, and for some unknown reason, I was okay with it. I had no difficulty admitting it. My Mother, Katie, James and Carlos all knew. The only person who didn't know was Logan. I felt bad for keeping secrets from him, but I couldn't tell him. At the time I didn't know why I couldn't tell him, but I convinced myself it was because I knew that some of his family members, were Christians and against gays. I wasn't sure about his parents, but I knew what his grandparents thought about the matter. The thought that Logan could be on his grandparents side, killed me. I could never lose Logan, no matter what the cost. If I had to hide who I was, I would. Of course there was always this little voice in the back of head that told me that wasn't the real reason. I knew that Logan would accept me no matter what. He was my best friend after all, and I knew he had no secrets that he kept from me. Something was always holding me back though.

He had come to me one day, and told me that he had been asked out by a girl in his maths class, Peggy Lauderdale. I knew who she was, blonde, extremely perky. The thought that he was with her sickened me. For the next five months they were together, and for most of those five months, I was basically depressed. Logan would ditch me for her all the time. It wasn't that he meant to. I would just ask him to hang out, and he would've already made plans with Peggy. He was always with her, and he would always tell me about what they did together. He told me about their first date, at a quaint little restaurant that was very romantic. He told me when they first kissed, under the moonlight at that beach. He told me about their one month anniversary, where he got her a locket, that had a picture of them in it. The worst was when he told me that he thought he loved her. I still hadn't come to terms with how I felt, but that one cut me deep.

After their fifth month anniversary, Logan caught her cheating on him, with Lewis Johnston-the football captain and quarterback. He had been absolutely devastated, and showed up at my house, in the late hours of the night. He had climbed up the tree, which lead to my window that I left open at night. He had entered my room, much to my dismay. He had had me worried someone was trying to break in, which freaked me out. I had had my baseball bat at the ready, until I saw his tear streaked face. He had run over to me, and collapsed into my arms. I had held him whilst he sobbed uncontrollably. It had pained me to see him that way, and once he told me what had happened I knew that I was going to be paying Lewis a little visit.

Logan and I had eventually found our ways to my bed. It was when Logan had wrapped his arms around my waist, and nuzzled into the crook of my shoulder that I realised something. I had enjoy his closeness, I had enjoyed how nice he smelt, but most of all I had enjoyed how he had come to me, when everything had gone awry. It felt good to know that I was obviously that important to him.

So there I was, about to tell my best friend of my feelings for him. I would of course have to also tell him that I'm gay. I felt awful that I hadn't told him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I had tried many times to tell him. When Tony Burke had come out, I had brought him into the

conversation one day. I had asked Logan what he thought of it all. He had just shrugged in response. I had then gone on to ask if he was okay with the idea of Tony. Logan had looked at me, and again shrugged. I didn't know what that meant. Was he okay with gays? Did he hate them? Did he agree with his grandparents? All these questions were running through my head, and just as I was about to continue with my assault of questions, he coincidentally remembered he had homework to do.

I had convinced myself that day, to never tell Logan. My fear of rejection from my best friend was holding me back. James and Carlos-being the only ones, who knew were always pestering me though. I guess they were getting sick of me drooling over Logan, and always talking about how his eyes could melt a snow cone. I would've never dreamt of actually listening to them, until a couple of days ago.

(Flashback)

Logan had invited us to stay over at his house for the weekend, at lunchtime in the cafeteria. We had all agreed, for Logan had seemed on edge for most of the day. After school all of us had rushed home. We got permission for our parents, packed out things, and then we were heading off to Logan's.

When we had arrived Logan still seemed a little off. He was extremely fidgety, and kept toying with the hem of his shirt. We were all sitting on the couch playing video games, when I noticed Logan was barely even into it. Sure he wasn't the biggest video game fan, and would rather be doing some freaky science experiment, but something was definitely wrong. His eyes were on the floor, and he kept licking his lips. I knew he did this when he was upset or worried about something. James noticed me staring at Logan, and smacked me across the head. I looked at him, and he was giving me that look. The look that said, _stop drooling over Logan and pay attention._ I messed up his hair in return, before turning back to the television screen. I couldn't help but glance over at Logan on occasion. He was now biting his bottom lip, and his face had gone a few shades lighter.

I paused the game much to Carlos' annoyance.

"Dude, what are you doing? I was just about to defeat-"

"Is something wrong Logan?" I interrupted Carlos. At this everyone turned to Logan. They were all noticing it now. Logan looked up with that doe-eyed expression. It took all of my will-power to contain that blush that was rapidly spreading across my face. He really was so adorable.

"N-no, why would y-you ask that?"

"Well, let's see. You're fidgeting, you're licking and biting your lips, and now you're stuttering," I counted them off on my fingers as I went. Logan face was shocked.

"Wow you watch me a lot don't you Kendall," Logan was trying to lighten the mood, having no idea that both James and Carlos were cracking up inside, and I was utterly mortified.

"That's not the point," I looked at James and Carlos, who were snickering quietly. I gave them a death glare, and they immediately shut up. Logan had gone back to staring at his lap.

"Seriously Logan, it there something you want to tell us?" Logan looked up at me, before pursing his lips together in a thin line, and then nodding his head.

I got up and shunted James out of the way. I didn't really care when he landed with a loud thump on the floor, as I was annoyed at him. Not only had be laughed at me when Logan had said that I stared at him a lot, but there was also the fact that he had stolen my spot next to Logan in the first place.

"Logie, you know you can tell us anything, right?" He sighed.

"Y-yeah, I know, I'm just n-not sure what y-you guys will think of me if I t-tell you," I was taken aback by this. That was when I put my hand on his shoulder, and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Logan, whatever it is, you know you can tell us. We would never think any different of you." Logan nodded, before closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath. I was really beginning to worry. He opened his eyes, and we were all intensely staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well you see, f-for a while now, I've been c-confused, about my s-sexuality," he said the last part just above a whisper, so much so that I had to strain to hear him. He then looked away already expecting us to turn against him. That was when James and Carlos just laughed. They were laughing so hard, and I didn't understand why. I looked back to Logan, and he was upset, and tears were in his eyes.

"If y-you guys want to leave, you can," I could tell how hurt Logan was. At that comment, Carlos and James stopped laughing. They must've realised how it had looked like they were laughing at Logan, for they wore matching looks of shame.

"What Logan, no, we weren't laughing at you because of that it's just you know for a smart guy, your kind of stupid," James explained.

"What do you mean?" Logan was clearly confused.

"Well, you were acting like we were going to hate you or something. You should know as you're our best friend, and that we love you no matter what. We don't care if you like guys or not." Logan's smile brightened. It was then that he turned to me.

"And what do you think of all this," I was still in shock. My crush, the guy I had been in love with, for god knows how long, was admitting that he liked guys. This means that I had a chance.

"J-just to clarify, you're gay."

"No, I'm still attracted to girls, I guess I'm bi," When Logan did this, my stomachs did a flip. This was it. All I had to do was tell him I was gay, and that I was in love with him. Three simple words, _I love you._

I turned back to James and Carlos, and I could tell they were silently egging me on. I looked back to Logan, and took his hands in mine. He was slightly confused about my actions, and this was showing on his face. All I noticed though was that, his hands fit perfectly into mine.

"Logie-"I paused, trying to find the right words.

"Yes, Kendall," I looked up to him, and the look in his eyes, made me want to jump him right there and then. Of course that would be inappropriate with James and Carlos in the room.

"Logie I-"my nerves were getting the better of me. I couldn't tell him, I was chickening out. "I think that's totally great, and I'm completely fine with you being bi," Logan was puzzled by this. I could tell he thought that I was going to say, something pretty big, but I just couldn't. Now wasn't the right time.

(End Flashback)

James and Carlos had gone on to hassle me that entire night. The next day I had left, and had moped around my house for the entire weekend. I couldn't believe I had blown the perfect opportunity. Now though I was ready. After the weekend I had had time to mull it over, and I was ready to tell him.

I saw him walk into the cafeteria. He spotted us and begins his walk over. There was something different about him though. It was the way he held himself, the way there was a slight leap in his strides. He sat down at our table, with a goofy grin on his face. I decided to ignore his uncharacteristic behaviour, and just go for it.

"Hey, ah Logan, there was something I wanted to-  
>"Oh, hey Jett," Logan interrupted. I looked away from Logan to see an arrogant looking guy, pulling a chair up at our table.<p>

"Um, can I help you?" I asked rather rudely. After I said this it occurred to me, that Logan had greeted this guy by his first name. I looked to Logan.

"Uh, guys this is Jett," there was an awkward moment of silence, in which I put two and two together. "Uh Jett moved in down the street from me. My parents and I went to greet our new neighbours, and we ended up spending the day together." My heart broke at the look in Logan's eyes. Then Jett met his eyes, and then they began to stare into each other's eyes dreamily.

I cleared my throat and they broke their gaze. Logan's cheeks were dusted a light tinge of pink.

"Yes, well I'm James, that's Carlos, and that's uh…Kendall," I knew James and Carlos didn't want me to make the situation any worse. This was my way of doing that. I kept quiet because I knew that if I even opened my mouth, I would just end up bitching Jett out.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, I guess," he turned to Logan, completely ignoring us. "I'm going to get something to eat, you want something?"

"No, I'm good thanks," Logan replied. Jett went to leave, but before he did he kissed Logan on the cheek, as if to rub it all in my face. Logan watched him walk away in a dream-like state. After he finally disappeared, Logan turned back to us.

I couldn't believe I had missed my chance. If I had not chickened out, Logan could've been hanging out with me on the weekend. He could've been staring at me dreamily. I could've been the one kissing him on the cheek.

"So what do you guys think?" I thought Jett was a home wrecking, egotistical, selfish bastard. I of course would never say that to Logan. I bit my tongue.

"He's just great," I replied, mustering up the best grin that I could plaster across my face. I then excused myself. I was going to go to the bathroom, and spend the rest of lunch bawling my eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you enjoyed it. This will be a three-shot, so there is more to come. Leave a review at the end and let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I would kind of like a couple more reviews, just so I know what people think. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: He's kissing on you<p>

I had never felt so utterly depressed in my life. I was stuck at home on a Sunday; two weeks after Logan had started dating Jett. On that front, Logan and Jett were going strong. Logan had told his mother, under instructions from James, Carlos and I, that he was bi, and dating a guy, and she had been okay with it. Logan's father lived across the other side of the world, and only sent Logan, Christmas and birthday cards, so we didn't need to worry about him. Logan and his mother had agreed though that they should probably not tell his grandparents though. I wished that Logan was telling his mother about him and me, but I just needed to except that he was Jett now. I had at least told Logan I was gay. I hadn't told him of my feelings though. I had missed my chance with that.

None of this was helping with the fact that I was bored out my mind. Usually to fix this, I would simply call up one of my best friends. Sadly they had not been able to fix my boredom. Three days ago, James and Carlos had called both Logan and I over to James house. Jett had also shown up, as apparently they had been in the middle of a date. I had almost cried when I had heard that little snippet of information. James and Carlos had given me a sad look, before sitting the three of us on James' couch. They had gone on to explain that they had started dating. I honestly shouldn't have been surprised. Their relationship was like mine and Logan's. They were so close, and basically shared everything with each other. On the other hand I couldn't help but feel jealous. They seemed so happy together, two best friends who had obviously fallen in love along the way. Why couldn't it be the same for Logan and me? Both Logan and I had gone on to congratulate our two best friends'. We had then all left. Logan and Jett probably returned to their previous engagement. After we left James and Carlos probably got into a heated make-out session, and I had gone home, to play video games with my baby sister.

When I had called James up today, he said he was going out on date with Carlos. He had invited me along, but I wasn't up with feeling like a third wheel. I had then called Logan and he said he had plans with Jett. He hadn't invited me along. This was just turning into Peggy all over again. My next option was to call up Camille. Camille was one of my really good friends. She was outrageously crazy, which was one of the things I love most about her. To Camille, I was her gay guy friend. We went to the same school, but none of the guys were really good friend's with her. Sure they liked each other, but Camille was a little too weird for their liking. Logan was probably next closest to her, because she had once had some creepy crush on him. She had practically stalked him, until I told her I thought I had feelings for him. Being the good friend she was, she immediately backed off.

When I had called her up though, she hadn't answered. This left me alone, and as previously stated bored beyond belief. Even Katie had more of a social life than I did. She had gone to the mall with a bunch of her girlfriends. I got up, and went on my Facebook, to see if there was anyone I could hang out with. No one was online, but something caught my eye. _Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia are now friends with Curt Winters._ I went on to this Curt Winter's profile to see why he was now friends, with my best friends only to see his status. _Had fun hanging out Logan, James, Carlos and Jett today. Awesome dudes, glad to make some new friends. _This had been yesterday. I had hung out with James yesterday morning, so they had obviously hung out in the afternoon, and not invited me. The comments underneath were all from Logan, James and Carlos, talking about how much fun they had had. This killed me inside. My best friends, were in great relationship's, making new friends, and were managing to leave me out in the process. This weekend really sucked.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday, and I was walking to the cafeteria to have lunch. Even though my weekend had been pretty crappy, one good thing had come of it. Camille had called me back later that night, and I had basically gone and cried to her about everything. She understood of course. We had a great friendship where we could be completely crazy around on another, but when it came down to it, we were there for each other. She had comforted me, and told me that things would turn out for the better. When I got to our table I knew that Jett would be sitting there. It had become a permanent thing, now that he and Logan were dating. I sat down at the table, and was greeted by the one I was in love with, making out with the one whom I despised. The two were always affectionate to one another, and had no problem, breaking the strict rules our school had on PDA. That was one of the many things that bothered me about Jett. He had changed Logan. Logan had always been one who followed the rules, especially when it came to school. Now here he was in the middle of the cafeteria, breaking rules. It was something he never would've done, before meeting Jett. One of the biggest things that annoyed me about him though, was that he was seemingly perfect to Logan. Whenever Logan talked about him, it was like he was talking about a god. It was like Jett had no flaws, and it aggravated me to no end.<p>

"Get a room you two, none of us need to see that," It was an unknown voice that said this, and when I looked up I recognized him from his profile picture, Curt Winter's. I had never seen him at this school before. I sure as hell knew he had never sat with us before. It didn't seem to bother him though, as he took a seat and joined my group of friends, like he was one of us. The five of them started to converse not bothering to introduce me.

"Um, hello," I interrupted them, extending a hand. "I'm Kendall." Curt took my hand and grasped it tightly.

"Yes I know that, I'm Curt," Logan seemed to mentally face palm, as he realised I had no idea who this guy was.

"I'm sorry Kendall, uh, yeah this is Curt, he's Jett's cousin. His parents are off travelling the world, so he transferred here to live with Jett, so he could have a proper education," I nodded at Logan's words. It explained how Logan knew him, and had befriended him on Facebook, but not how James and Carlos had come across him.

"Yeah, we met them on Saturday, after we hung out Kendall. Carlos and I were on a date, and we ran into the three of them," I nodded to this explanation. At least they hadn't planned everything and had just not invited me.

They then returned to their conversation. I didn't plan on being a part of this. I was still in a mood, from how bad my weekend had turned out to be. That all changed when I felt James tap me on the shoulder. I turned to him, and he leaned in to begin whispering in my ear.

"You know Curt is bi. We were talking to him the other day and he told us. When we told him about you, he said you sounded like his kind of guy. Maybe it's time to give someone else a chance." I pondered upon James words, as I looked over Curt. Sure he was easy on the eyes, nowhere near as good as Logan, but not bad at all. With the way Carlos was currently laughing after what Curt had just said, he obviously had a sense of humour. I had one final test to put into effect.

"So Curt, you like hockey?" Curt eyes lit up.

"You kidding me, I love Hockey. Your friends told me you're a hockey fanatic yourself?" Maybe moving on couldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

><p>It was a week later, and Curt and I were hanging out at a quaint café on the other side of town. I kind of didn't want to run into anyone, so that was why I brought him here. It wasn't a date; we were just hanging out as friends. We had hung out on the night that we had been introduced, as we had decided to watch the hockey game that was on that night. He had actually tried to make a move, when I walked him to the door. He had tried to kiss me, but I had rejected him. I felt bad, but he just smiled at me.<p>

"You got it that bad for Logan, huh?" He had asked. That I hadn't expected.

"Am I that obvious?"

"A little bit, I just think he's kind of oblivious," I shrugged it off as nothing, but I knew it wasn't nothing. He had patted me on the shoulder.

"We can just be friends, its cool. You seem like a really awesome guy, and I'm sure Logan will come around."  
>"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Logan seems to think that Jett's shit doesn't smell."<p>

"Charming," he had mused. "But trust me, soon enough I'm pretty sure Logan's going to find out, that it does. Big time," he had emphasised the words big time. With that he left. I wondered what he meant, but I didn't get too hung up on it.

"So do you want to get couples smoothies, it's cheaper that way," I smiled. Curt really did like me, and I wasn't even giving him a chance. Maybe that would change tonight.

"Sure," I replied. "As long as I get the pink one."

"Whatever you want ma' lady," he winked at me, and then went up to the counter to order. Curt really was funny, and cute, and-_Oh god._

Logan had just shown up with Jett. The two were kissing each another, as they walked amongst other tables. When Logan bumped into another table, he giggled before resuming kissing Jett. God it was like every time I saw them, they were making out. They make out at Logan's locker every mornign, they had been making out when I walked into the bathroom one day, and they made out in class. It was as if all they did was kiss each other. It kind of made me sick. When they walked passed me, they finally managed to stop kissing enough to notice me.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Oh I'm just hanging out with Curt," Logan smiled at this, and I knew what he was thinking.

"Well maybe we should-"

"Hey guys," Curt said, sitting my smoothie down in front of me. I smiled at him gratefully before taking a sip.

"Hey Curt," Logan said. Jett just gave a nod, in Curt's direction, which was more than he had given me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well-"

"Wassup guys," Someone behind us interrupted. I was so annoyed, for I had brought Curt here, as to get away from everyone, and now everyone was showing up.

"Oh my god, what-"I turned around to be met, with Camille. She had an eye-brow quirked at my outburst. I smiled sheepishly before picking up my smoothie as a distraction.

"Okay, do I want to know what that was about?" Camille asked.

"No, probably not, just didn't think I would run into this many people here," Camille shrugged before pulling up a chair.

"Anything on your mind that you want to talk about BGGF," I blushed at this.

"Do you really need to call me that," I hissed.

"Of course, otherwise no one would know that you're my BGGF." I shook my head at this response.

"But why do people need to know that I'm your best gay guy friend?"

"They just do," I sighed at this. Camille really was a strange one.

"Anyways, why are you here?"

"One of my friends mum owns the place," was her response.

"Fair enough."

"But it doesn't matter why I'm here, because I have awesome news," I looked up at her at this. I wanted to know why she was so excited. "Okay, so as you know, my birthday is coming up, and my parent decided that they're going to rent me out a warehouse. They said I can make it whatever theme I want, and I can invite whoever I want, and they'll pay for everything, can you believe it!"

I honestly couldn't. I already knew how rich Camille's parents were, but to do this, was totally wicked. This was going to be one mind-blowing party, because Camille always threw amazing parties. Her thirteenth birthday was not one I was going forget anytime soon. I was planning to just go out and dance all night.

"That was actually another reason I came here, because I was going to invite Linda, but since your all hear, your all invited to," I had already been expected to go, but the gesture was nice.

"Cool," I said.

"That's sound great," Curt seconded.

"Yeah you can definitely count us I-"

"Pass," Jett interrupted Logan. Logan stopped what he was saying and turned to Jett.

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm not going." Everyone stared at Jett for a second. I couldn't believe it. Camille's parties were always amazing. You had to be stupid to pass up one of her parties.

"Jett, Listen, Camille's parties are always great-"

"I don't care how great they are, I'm not going!" _Wow. Where had that come from_? Jett seemed to be really adamant about not going to this party.

"Babe, what's going on?" when Jett didn't respond Curt burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Jett hissed at Curt, who just continued to chuckle.

"Okay, I'm seriously confused now," said Camille, clearly wanting an explanation from someone. I was to.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just-"Curt was only just managing to speak through the giggles. "When we were back at our old school, we went to this party one time and-"before Curt could finish, Jett had taken off. Logan was obviously considering going after him, but his curiosity got the better of him. He stayed to hear the rest.

"Keep going," Logan said impatiently.

"Well long story short, Jett embarrassed himself at a party once," Curt finished.

"How?" The three of us said in unison.

"Well he got pretty drunk and ended up dancing. He's just a really bad dancer, and some kids filmed it and put it up on you-tube. He got teased pretty badly."

"Wait that's it, he can't dance." Camille asked.

"Yep pretty much," Camille was obviously confused as to why Jett was so upset, but I wasn't.

I had known Logan for years now, and one thing I knew about him, was that he loved to dance. It had all started back when Mrs Diamond had made us take ballet lessons instead of snowboarding lessons. We had all gone into the lessons hating the torture we were about to be put through, but Logan and I had come out with a new passion for dance. James and Carlos had thought we were crazy, but I just couldn't explain it. Logan and I just loved to dance. We had both quit ballet of course, for that wasn't really our style. Logan and I had gone on to take both hip-hop and contemporary dance classes. We were both good, but I had always been better. I guess I was just a natural. Logan had quit after a year or so. He said it was getting in the way of his studies. I was upset, because dance was one of our things. I had continued, but had to quit a year back. My dad had just left us and we were going through some financial troubles. It was either dance or Hockey, and even though I loved dance, I loved hockey more.

The point of the matter was Logan still loved to dance. Whenever we went out to parties, we would always be in the middle of the dance floor, busting out our moves. He had probably told Jett how much he loved to dance, and now Jett felt bad because dancing was something he couldn't do. I didn't care though; this meant that Jett wasn't perfect. He had his flaws, and I was so happy about this. It meant that not everything he did was perfect.

"Is he really that bad at dancing?" Logan questioned.

"Yup, and when I say bad, I mean bad. It's like he has two left feet. After that last party, he had never been to another party. He was always too embarrassed." I knew that Logan wouldn't dump Jett over this. He always accepted people and their flaws. It was just nice to know that I had something that Jett didn't. I could dance.

"Well maybe you could teach him Kendall?" _Did I just hear him correctly?_

"What?"

"Well, I mean you're a great dancer. Maybe if he knew how to dance, he would go to this party. I really want to go with him, and I have a feeling he's not going to go because he thinks he will embarrass himself. Maybe if he could dance, he would go with me!"

This was honestly incredible. The guy I'm madly and uncontrollably in love with wants me to teach his boyfriend how to dance with him.

"What no Logan!" I was staying firm on this one. This was the one thing I had that Jett didn't, and I would be damned if I was going to make him absolutely perfect for Logan.

"Kendall, come on, please, I really want to go to this party with Jett."

"No offence Logan but I don't care." I knew it was harsh, but I was never going to teach Jett how to dance, and I meant never.

"You don't care. I'm your best friend, how can you not care!"

"I just don't!"

"Kendall, please this would mean a lot to me!"

"Still don't care."

"Why are you being a jerk!"

"Me, a jerk! In case you haven't noticed you're the only one being a jerk!"  
>"How am I being a jerk!"<p>

"Because your completely blind!"

This was not how this was meant to turn out. The fact that Jett couldn't dance was meant to bring Logan closer to me, not push him further away. What made it worst was the fact that I was practically spelling it out to Logan that I was in love with him, and he was still not seeing it.

"What do you mean?" _Are you serious?_

"Just forget it Logan, I'm not going to teach your boyfriend how to dance with you!" With that I stormed out of the café.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the fight with Logan, and it had also been a week since Logan had talked to me. He was still trying to get Jett to go to Camille's party, which was coming up in two weeks time, but Jett still wasn't budging. I had looked up the video on you-tube, and it was really, really bad. He kind of looked like a retarded seal. I couldn't help but laugh, even though at the time I was crying, because of what had happened with Logan.<p>

It was a Monday night, and I had been hanging out with Curt. We were going to hang out at the ice rink, but turns out that it was closed, whilst the manager was out of town. We then decided to go back to Curst house to hang out. The more time I spent with Curt, the more I was beginning to like him. Sure he was no Logan, but he was the next best thing. We made it to Curt's house.

"So Logan still not talking to you?" he asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"He's being the biggest douche bag on the planet. I don't understand how this is all my fault his stupid boyfriend can't dance."

"Hey I'm that stupid boyfriend's cousin here," I laughed.

"Sorry," I replied even though I knew he'd only been teasing.

We made it to his front door, and he opened it. We went inside, and then Curt took me upstairs to hang out in his room. We both thought we were alone, because the house did seem eerily quiet. That was until we made our way up to the top of the stairs. From there just to our right you could hear grunts and moans coming form the room across form us. These sounds literally broke my heart. I could hear Jett's voice amongst the grunts of pleasure, saying pathetic curse words. Logan and him, were having sex.

My heart shattered at this. I couldn't believe Logan would give up his virginity so easily. They had only been dating for a round about a month. Curt looked at me, and took me to his room. When he shut the door, I broke down. I couldn't believe they were having sex. I knew That Logan liked Jett, but going from liking him to having sex was a huge step. If they were having sex, did that mean they loved each other? Curt knew what I was going through, so he wrapped his arms me, and ran his fingers through my air. It felt comforting as I sobbed into his shoulder, but it didn't cure my broken heart.

Through everything I heard Jett's door open and shut. I didn't know what possessed me to do it, but I stood up and went for the door handle.

"Kendall, maybe that's not such a good idea," I knew Curt was right, but I had to see it for my own eyes. Maybe if I truly saw it, then I could get over Logan, and start going out with Curt. That was probably the best thing for me to do, to get over Logan. This was the best way to do this. I opened the door; much to Curt's protest, but what I saw confused me to no great ends. Jett was there, hugging the person he had just had sex with, but it wasn't Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was actually really hard to write. It took a lot of effort to get this all out, but I finally did it. If your reading this and you like it, try reading my other stories Tell me that your mine, and Love will find a way. Anyways as always please leave a review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow last chapter. Enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Why can't you see

I honestly couldn't believe what I was seeing. There in front of me stood Jett. I had thought he had been with Logan, but instead he stood there with some blonde haired girl. I recognized her for she was in my English class. Her name was Jennifer, and she was known as one of the biggest sluts around, along with her two other friends, who coincidentally went by the same name. She looked confused as to why the atmosphere had just become increasingly tense.

"Okay, well I'll let myself out, I'll see-ya round Jett," she then began her walk to the front door. When I heard the door closed I pounced upon Jett. I grabbed him by the collar, and shoved him harshly up against the wall. I was seeing red.

How could he do this to Logan? I knew how devastated he would be, after everything that happened with Peggy, and now this. This was not all right in my books.

"What the fuck was that!" I spat pure, unadulterated, hatred in my eyes. He just laughed which made me even more furious, so I pulled him forward and shoved him back against the wall.

"You've got three seconds to tell me, why the fuck you would do that to Logan, before I beat the shit out of you," he smirked which made me want to punch his face in, but before I got the chance, he began to talk.

"Jesus Christ Kendall, calm the fuck down, I was just having a little fun," _Did I just hear him right?_ Did he really think it was fun, to fuck with Logan like this? "Look, I was getting bored with Logan. He's such a prude. He wasn't giving me what I wanted, so I went and got it from somewhere else." With that I brought my fist back, and watched as it connected with his face. Blood spurted from his nose, as my fist delivered blow after blow, to every inch of skin that I could manage. Jett was a cheating, lying son of a bitch, and he deserved everything he got.

When I was finished, I threw him to the floor. He was bloodied and bruised, but I didn't care. He

deserved a lot more than what I gave him. I knew that I had to go and find Logan, and tell him what I just saw. It wasn't right for him to go around and be in a relationship, which was full of lies and deceit. I turned around to do this.

"You think you're better than me Kendall," I turned back around, to see Jett looking at me as if this was somehow my fault.

"I know for a fact that I'm so much better than you'll ever be," he snickered, and I was ready to pounce again when he said, "You're just jealous." I wondered what he meant, before he continued. "Everyone knows Kendall. Everyone knows that you're in love with Logan, even Logan himself. You're so obvious when it comes to you're little crush on Logan, and you're just jealous, that I get to have what you can't," Jett was so close to getting pounded into oblivion, more than he already was, but he kept going. "Logan knows Kendall. He's known for a long time, and he just pretends to not know. He pretends so that he doesn't have to hurt you. You will only ever be a friend to him, and you won't even be that after you ruin what he and I have."

"You make me sick, I'll be doing Logan a favour, by telling him what you're really like-"  
>"You just don't get it do you. Who do you think he's going to believe Kendall you, or the guy he loves," <em>did he just say love.<em>

"He doesn't love you."

"On the contraire, we've been saying I love you, since your little spat at that café. You of course wouldn't know because you haven't been on speaking terms with him since then." Jett was right. I hadn't spoken to Logan since then. "He loves me Kendall, which is something that I can't say for you." What if Jett was right about everything? What if Logan did Love Jett? What if Logan had known of my feeling all along but he just pretended like he didn't know, because he didn't want to have to deal with everything. Jett was right, about everything. With that I turned around and left. I wished I had never fallen for Logan, because it just hurt too much.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I ran through the door, not caring as I heard my mother's cries, asking me, what was wrong. I opened my door, slammed it shut, and locked it. I collapsed on my bed, and let it all out. Everything was too much, and my emotions were weighing me down like a tonne of bricks. I don't know how long I cried for, but I woke up to James and Carlos, sitting at my computer desk playing Pacman.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" my voice sounded foreign to my ears.

"Dude where here because your mum called us over. She said you came home, crying your eyes out, and then locked yourself in your room. She was worried about you, so we came over, Carlos picked the lock, and we've been here for ten minuets waiting for you to wake up," James explained.

I rubbed my eyes, still wanting to just keep crying, but I didn't want to seem like to much of a girl.

"Whatever," James and Carlos exchanged worried looks?

"Well maybe you'll feel better once Logan gets here, he's on his way," I couldn't believe Logan was coming here. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"No! He can't come here, text him and tell him I don't want to see him-"I was interrupted by the sound of Logan's voice echoing up the hall way.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he's all right mama Knight," my door then opened, and there he was, the source of all my troubles.

"Hey Kendall, you all right buddy," I just stared at him, and he began to become unnerved by this.

"Look I know we've had our differences this week, but whatever's going on with you man, I'm here for you. You know that," I sighed in disgust.

"You're a fucking Liar!" I didn't know where this was coming from. I was angry, and Logan was just there. I wanted to take out all the pain I was feeling on someone, and it just so happened that Logan stood right it the crossfire.

"What do you-"

"You've never given a fucking damn about me; all you give two fucks about is Jett and yourself. I have always been there for you no matter what, and all you can do is fawn over Jett. It's like when you're around him, you don't even give a shit about me. To top it all off though, your boyfriends a scum bag-"

"Don't talk about Jett that way-"

"Why the fuck can't you see it Logan. Jett's an arrogant bastard, and I'm right here in front of you," I looked him straight in the eyes. "Why can't you see?" I said that last part, at just above a whisper. I really wanted to know though. Was he that blind, as to what Jett was really like, and he obviously knew that I loved him, so why couldn't he see what a great couple we would be. Logan just stood there in shock. His mouth was parted, as he took in everything that had happened.

"I don't, I don't g-get it." I just shook my head.

"Your right, you don't get it, so I'll spell it out for you, get out," Logan stood there for a while, still not replying, but when he did, he just left. He was gone just like that, and again, I let the tears fall. This time though, I had the comfort of my two best friends.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos had left hours ago. They had to get home to their families, so I was left to myself. I was a complete wreck. Logan had just left, he hadn't said anything. He had just left. It was now one in the morning, and I couldn't get to sleep. I wanted to, for I actually felt quite tired, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It was like some invisible source was keeping my eyes wide open. I was about to fuck it all, and go downstairs to watch some television, when I heard scratching over at my window. Someone was trying to break in. I grabbed the closest object to me, which was an umbrella, and held my breath. The catching continued, until a face appeared in my window. It wasn't a burglar though, it was Logan. I let out a sigh of relief, which then turned into a sigh of annoyance. That was until I saw Logan's face. He had a black eye, and a cut lip. He had obviously been crying, and I couldn't help but rush over to him. I helped him through the window, and once he was through, he collapsed in arms, and began to sob. His body shook as he began to cry harder and harder. I forgot about our fight in an instance, and brought him over to my bed. I laid him down on top of me. He curled up into my side, as I stroked my fingers through his hair.<p>

"Ssh, its okay, I'm here there's nothing to worry about," I cooed. I did this for what felt like hours until he calmed down. That was when I grabbed his face in my palms, and looked at him. I ran my fingers over his cut lip, and black eye. He winced at that, and I realised that was probably not the best idea.

"What happened?" That was when he broke down again and told me the whole story. He had gone over to Jett's to ask him if he knew what was going on with me, and he had caught him sleeping with some senior, from our school. I couldn't believe he had cheated twice in one night, but I kept that one to myself. Jett and Logan had then got into a fight, and Jett had hit Logan. Logan said he got in a couple of his own, but I knew Logan wasn't much of a fighter.

I couldn't believe Jett had done that. I knew I'd be paying him a visit later. After Logan finished he just kept crying.

"I know it's hard when someone you love does that to you, but it's going to be okay," Logan stopped crying, to look up at me.

"What do you mean Love?" he asked. I raised my eye-brows, wondering what he meant by that.

"I don't love Jett, I mean sure I liked him a lot, but we only dated for a month. I'm not one of those annoying people who say they love someone before they barely even know them."_ Son of a botch lied._ I should've known he was lying about everything, but did that mean, he lied about Logan knowing that I was in love with him. I guessed there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Logie, I'm sorry about this afternoon."

"It's okay, but would you mind explaining to me what that was all about." I took a deep breath. This was it.

"Well when I went over to Curt's house today, Jett was there, and we ended up getting in a bit of a fight-"

"SO that explains why he looked like he had the shit beaten out of him," I nodded and Logan laughed. "What did you fight about?"

"M-Mostly about you." Logan was confused. For someone so smart, he really was a dumbass.

"We fought about you because-because-"I gulped as I looked up at him. That doe-eyed expression had me transfixed, and I couldn't help what I did next. I leaned forward and pressed our lips together. At first Logan didn't kiss back. He just sat stock still. I thought I had made the wrong move so I went to pull away, but as I did this, Logan put his hand on the back of my neck, and pulled me back in. He smashed our lips together. The kiss was heated a passionate, and soon Logan flipped us over, so that he was straddling me. He had to separate our lips to do this, so as soon as he did this, I pulled his head back down bringing our lips back together. We kept kissing until I felt Logan swipe his tongue across my bottom lips begging for access. I granted it to him, as we began to battle for dominance. It was a real turn on to have Logan dominating me. It began to be more heated, and he began to suckle on my neck. When he bit down on my pulse point, I let out a moan.

Kissing Logan was like heaven. I had never felt so much during a kiss with anyone else. I was upset when Logan when Logan pulled away from my neck, and lay down next to me. It was silence, and it was awkward because neither of us knew what to say. I wasn't sure what made me do it, but the words just tumbled out of my mouth.

"I love you," Logan turned to look at me.

"S-Since when?"

"Since always," I didn't know what was going through Logan's head, as he laid back down on my chest. It returned to that awkward silence. It was like that for a couple of minuets, and I was starting get nervous. _What was Logan thinking?_

"Kendall, I don't love you," I literally felt my heart crumble at these words. "But I want to try, and have a relationship with you." He positioned himself so that he was on his stomach, and looking directly at me.

"I meant it when I said, that I don't just throwing the word I love you around. To be honest, I never thought about you and I being together. Right now, I love you as a friend, but if you give it a chance, I'm sure I'll grow to love you more than that." I didn't have any qualms with that. I just pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. When we pulled away, we rested our foreheads together.

"Plus, that was the best kiss I've ever had," we both laughed, and began to kiss again.

* * *

><p>It had been week since Logan and I had started dating. That week had been the best of my life. We had been out together most nights, and sometimes we had just spent the night together cuddling. I loved those moments, because normally I would fall a sleep against Logan's chest, to the gentle lull of his heart beat. Right now we were at Camille's party. As expected Jett hadn't shown up. I left Logan to think it was because he couldn't dance, but I also knew it was partly because of the fact that he was probably still sore from the beating I had given him. It was one to cheat on Logan, but to physically hurt him, you were pretty much dead.<p>

Logan and I so far, hadn't been out on the dance floor which was a surprise. To my right though, I saw James and Carlos dancing. Carlos was crazily dancing around the dance floor, knocking into people left right and centre, and James was trying his best to calm, Carlos' crazy ass down. I also saw Curt there. He was happily chatting away to Camille. She was laughing at a joke he made, and was also be overly touchy. They were into each other, and I was so happy for them. This left me with my own problem.

"Is something wrong sweetie," I had my arm around Logan protectively, as I yelled into his ear so he could hear me. The music was extremely loud.

"No it's nothing," he sounded really upset.

"Come on tell me what's wrong."  
>"It's just, you would never you know cheat on me or anything would you," I was appalled at the fact that he would even think that.<p>

"What sweetie of course not!"  
>"It's just you know, Peggy did, and now Jett, I mean, you would never hurt me like that, would you?" I grabbed and pulled him into a hug.<p>

"You know I would never hurt you, ever. I love you to much," Logan was okay with me saying that I loved him, as long as I understood he wasn't ready to say it back. When I pulled back, hands rested on his shoulder, he was smiling.

"Thanks Kendall!" With that, he pulled us out onto the middle of the dance floor. We began to dance, in our expert ways. Everything had turned out perfectly, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>So my first completed story. It kind of feels nice to have one up and done. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I just want to thank anyone who reviewed, story alerted, or favourite alerted. You guys are awesome. I kind of felt the ending was a little bit rushed, but I didn't really no how else to end it. Oh well, I still enjoyed writing it. Anyways hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
